Sneaking a Peek
by Sunset Miko
Summary: Kagome is on a quest to see just what is hiding under all that red and white silk. A series of drabbles written for various communities, not necessarily in chronological order.
1. Say Cheese

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does. I make no money from these fics.

Say Cheese by SunsetMiko [Drabble #38] – Dokuga_Contest on Livejournal

Theme: Focus

Rating: PG for mild suggestion

Word Count: 200

Summary: Kagome plays paparazzi.

She'd risked her life to get these pictures and finally… **finally** she was going to get a good look at, well, everything.

Sneaking out of camp without Inuyasha noticing had taken every ounce of skill she could muster and a few favors too. Creeping around in the bushes, hiding her presence and trying to breathe silently, was nerve wracking. Every second was spent praying that he didn't catch her and kill her on the spot while wondering just what in the hell she thought she was doing in the first place.

She had to do it though. He was so gorgeous and mysterious and he wore far too much clothing and armor for her tastes. She **needed** to see what was under it all and soon she would.

She popped the little card out of her camera and into her computer, waiting impatiently for the folder to open. Nearly drooling in anticipation, Kagome opened the first picture and frowned. Clicking to the second and then the third, she growled softly. Skimming through and finding them all the same, she dropped her head to the desktop and sighed.

It had all been for nothing. Every single picture was out of focus.


	2. Tree Climbing

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does. I make no money from these fics.

Tree Climbing by SunsetMiko [Drabble #41] – Dokuga_Contest on Livejournal

Theme: Fresh

Rating: G

Word Count: 300

Summary: Kagome decides to give it another try.

It was a new day and a fresh chance at achieving her goal: catching sight of the body hiding under all that white and red silk. Using her camera in the bushes had been a bust due to her inability to use the flash without being noticed, so this time around she was trying something a tad simpler. Sure, she'd lack enduring proof but she was sure it was a mental image that she would easily hold on to. At least she thought it would be simpler…

She'd been noting his bathing schedule for a while now and he was nothing if not a creature of habit. A bit of careful planning allowed her to make the others believe she'd gone back to her time, giving her the privacy required. Climbing high into her chosen tree was more difficult than expected and she barely made it in time before her taiyoukai target arrived on scene. She hid her presence with seconds to spare and had to fight to keep from panting; knowing the sound of heavy breathing would give her away in an instant.

Her breathing halted completely as he started removing his armor piece by piece. Finally, finally it was going to happen!

Kagome mentally cursed as she slipped, wincing in preparation for her collision with the hard ground but it never came. Instead, the miko was caught by her prey and she looked up at him nervously. "Umm, thanks?" she mumbled, wondering what he would do now that she was caught.

Sesshoumaru set her gently on her feet and a small smirk graced his lips as he reached out and wiped a bit of sweat from her brow. "This Sesshoumaru has a powerful sense of smell as well. It would do well to remember that in the future."


	3. Operation Firecracker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Operation Firecracker by SunsetMiko [Drabble #43] – Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: Bang

Rating: G

Word Count: 200

Summary: Kagome starts using props to reach her goal.

Kagome checked her watch, said a short mental prayer that her timing was good, and lit the little pack of firecrackers she held before tossing it a short distance away. She winced in preparation for the loud noise and waited, flinching at the quick succession of little explosions.

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped up at the sound that echoed through the forest, not from the direction of camp but in the direction his nose told him the miko was… alone. Not knowing the source of the disturbing sound, in an instant he was out of the spring and on his way to make sure she was alright.

She heard the rustle of movement in the trees and crossed her fingers. He was coming and finally… finally she'd get a peek at him without all those annoying clothes! Suddenly she was nervous. She'd never seen a naked man before and he was so much more than just a normal man. Was she really sure she wanted to see? Was she ready?

In the end it didn't matter, as Sesshoumaru came sliding into the clearing fully dressed.

Kagome sighed. 'At least he didn't stop to put on his armor,' she thought with a smile.


	4. Operation Wet TShirt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Operation Wet T-Shirt by SunsetMiko [Drabble #44] – Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: Clear

Rating: G

Word Count: 300

Summary: Inuyasha foils Kagome's scheme.

'Intended prey?' Kagome thought to herself. She glanced around camp, seeing that he was still right where she needed him to be. 'Check!'

'Weapon of choice?' The heavy weight at the end of each arm said all she needed. 'Check!'

'Opportunity?' The Demon Lord appeared distracted, watching with mild interest as Rin and Shippo playfully tormented Jaken. 'Check!'

Her well planned covert operation was going perfectly and she was determined to succeed. The appearance of a certain hanyou, however, was something she'd failed to foresee.

"Here, gimme those, Wench. They're too heavy for you." Inuyasha reached for the buckets of water Kagome held.

"No, I'm fine," she replied, trying to sound as polite as possible while backing away.

"The longer it takes you to get the water to the fire the longer my ramen takes so just hand 'em over, Wench!" He reached again, this time taking hold of the handles she still held tight to.

All attempts at politeness were abandoned as she glared at the pushy half-demon, refusing to release the buckets. She needed them! A tug of war began between them while Kagome hissed at him through gritted teeth. "Damn it, Inuyasha, leave it alone! This water isn't for your precious ramen anyways! I don't want or need your help!"

"Fine, then," the put off hanyou huffed, suddenly letting go.

In an instant it was ruined, her plan backfiring once again as the water splashed out of the buckets all over the sneaky, and now drenched, miko who sighed in frustration. It wasn't supposed to end that way! She'd intended to 'accidently' trip and dump the water on the tempting taiyoukai, making his white silk wardrobe completely see through so she could finally sneak a peek.

Sesshoumaru was treated to a peek instead, and the taiyoukai smirked.


	5. CounterOps

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does. I make no money from these fics.

Counter-Ops by SunsetMiko [Drabble #51] – Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: Wrist

Rating: G

Warnings: Nothing really.

Word Count: 400

Summary: Kagome isn't the only one aware of her quest.

His eyes shifted to the side, taking in her position, before finishing it. With a flick of his wrist, the last of the demons that had attacked their group was dead and Sesshoumaru took a subtle step to the right, purposely allowing the rain of blood to fall on his pristine white sleeve.

In seconds, Jaken was squawking and sputtering while rushing to Ah Un to retrieve a fresh haori and all the while Kagome stared, eyes wide, shocked that he'd managed to get soiled in battle for the first time. It hadn't even looked like he'd tried to avoid it! She nearly choked on air as he began to remove his armor right there in front of everyone, in front of **her**, piece by piece.

Sesshoumaru fought back a smirk at her dazed expression. Yes, this was going to be just as entertaining as anticipated.

"My… My Lord…" the annoying toad interrupted his pleasant perusal of the miko.

"Jaken?" the taiyoukai said in a warning tone, clearly stating to get on with it and then get out of the way.

"Your haori, My Lord," Jaken stuttered, holding the fresh article up high while praying his hand remained attached when he pulled his arm back down.

Sesshoumaru locked eyes with Kagome, watching as she completely stopped breathing, and slowly began to slip his bloody haori off his shoulders. As the silk fluttered to the ground behind him to reveal his bare chest, she let out a whoosh of air before unconsciously pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling as she set out to study every inch.

"Oi, Kagome!" Inuyasha bellowed; irritated that the miko seemed oblivious to her surroundings, oblivious to him and the wounds he'd received during battle. Sure, he was fine and would heal quickly and completely, but that didn't mean she shouldn't still be concerned.

The voice behind her made Kagome jump, turning to see what the heck the hanyou's problem was, interrupting the moment she'd been waiting for forever!

By the time she turned back, Sesshoumaru was once more fully dressed and Kagome's face fell. Her lips curled into a dark smirk and she whispered, "Sit," in retaliation for her loss, sending Inuyasha slamming into the ground forcefully. "Oh well," she mumbled to herself. "There's always next time."

Sesshoumaru heard her softly spoken words and mentally grinned. 'Yes, my miko, there is always next time.'


	6. Operation Wardrobe Malfunction

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does. I do not profit financially from these fics.

This was written for LiveJournal's EbonySilks challenge, Torn Prompt.

Her newest plot had taken a ridiculous amount of work.

She'd made friends with the large two-headed dragon that now traveled with them, sneaking the creature treats.

After she'd managed that, she had to wait until a night when Sesshoumaru left the group to hunt, hoping and praying it would coincide with a night that Inuyasha ate too much and slept heavier than usual. She'd gotten lucky there.

Once she was sure everyone, even the annoying little green toad, was soundly asleep Kagome crept up beside Ah Un, two apples in hand to placate the beast. As they chewed she rifled through the saddle bags she knew to contain Sesshoumaru's spare clothes, pulling out a set and carrying them into the darkness.

She'd learned from Kaede that just as Inuyasha's clothing was made from demonic materials, so was Sesshoumaru's and Kagome now used this information to her advantage. She carefully brought up her miko energies, just the tiniest bit to the tip of her finger, and traced invisible lines all over the red and white silk, smirking as she then tucked them back where she found them.

Finally they had camped near a hot spring and it was time for her carefully laid plans to come to fruition. Sesshoumaru had taken to leaving his armor at camp when he went for his bath, a change Kagome enjoyed as she loved seeing him minus armor, considering it was the closest she'd gotten to success so far.

She watched eagerly, biting her lip to contain her excitement, as he walked out of their campsite, carrying his spare clothes, the ones she'd been so kind as to tamper with.

She was thankful that no one had seemed to notice her nervous twitching as her foot tapped out the seconds passing. She'd waited as long as she could, afraid to wait too long and miss her window of opportunity. Kagome jumped to her feet and slowly walked out of camp, calling out that she would be back in a few minutes.

The miko acted surprised as she bumped into the freshly washed taiyoukai on his way back to camp, inside jumping for joy that she'd timed it perfectly. Steeling her nerves, Kagome allowed her miko powers to rise and wash over the taiyoukai in front of her, the holy power finishing what she'd started, tearing the fabric to pieces until he stood before her in nothing but his fundoshi.

"Wardrobe malfunction?" she asked with a grin as she soaked in the sight, surprised as he simply stood there allowing it. When she finally looked at his face again she was stunned.

Sesshoumaru had a satisfied smirk on his face. "I do hope you enjoyed the show, Miko. That was expensive silk."

"S…s…sorry," Kagome stammered, unable to form a clear thought, terrified that he would kill her for what she'd done.

"It is alright. I'm sure this Sesshoumaru can think of some way for you to repay me."


	7. Payment Due

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Payment Due by SunsetMiko [Drabble #59] – Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: spank

Genre: Innudendo

Rating: PG

Warnings: Suggestion

Word Count: 400

Summary: Sesshoumaru finds a way to make them even after Kagome destroys his expensive silk.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he sensed her approaching the well where he awaited her. He'd been trying for some time to come up with the appropriate punishment for her destruction of his clothing and finally something had come to mind, ironically with her help.

A few days earlier the group had been discussing the reprimanding of children, the conversation inspired by the latest bit of mischief the kitsune and Rin had gotten into. Inuyasha had desired to simply beat the little fox over the head until he lost consciousness but Kagome, of course, forbade it. Apparently the miko wasn't a fan of corporal punishment for children, but the way her eyes seemed drawn to him, her cheeks flushed, and her scent spiked told him that she might not be against spanking in other circumstances. Now he planned to find out.

Kagome was startled by his presence when she stepped into the clearing. When she'd left the village, he'd been sitting and watching Rin play, showing no interest in her departure. The sneaky demon must have bolted as soon as she was out of sight. She mentally complained about his unnatural speed while trying not to look nervous as she slowly approached.

"Sesshoumaru? Is something wrong?"

One elegant silver brow lifted in amusement as he watched her squirm, waiting for him to speak. Finally he did, barely holding back a predatory grin that would have made her turn tail and run. "It is time for you to reimburse this Sesshoumaru for the silk you purposely ruined."

The miko swallowed hard. "But… but I don't have any money."

"This Sesshoumaru has no interest in or desire for money. You shall repay me in a different fashion."

It was Kagome's turn to lift an eyebrow. "Oh really? And what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Tell me, Kagome," he almost purred at her, drawing her name out into a sensual sound that gave her goose bumps. "Why are you so intent on seeing this Sesshoumaru disrobed?"

Her eyes bulged out of her head in shock at his question. If he knew what she was doing… then why did he allow it at all? "I… I…" she stuttered nervously.

"Relax, little miko. I have a feeling you will enjoy your punishment."

"Punishment?" she squealed.

Before she knew what happened, the taiyoukai was beside her, one hand slipping under her skirt to caress her bottom. "Enjoy."


	8. Claim Denied

As intriguing as the thought was, there was absolutely no way in hell that Kagome was just going to stand there and allow Sesshoumaru to spank her. It just wasn't going to happen. The modern woman in her rose up indignantly and she broke free of his hold, pulling back to stand a few steps away from him.

"If you knew what I was up to then you have no right to punish me for destroying your clothes. You're as much to blame as I am," she spat out defiantly. "You could have saved me the trouble and just let me see already!"

The taiyoukai lifted a brow in interest. She was a spirited little female; that was certain.

"Oh, don't go using your eyebrows against me. That's not fair!"

His other brow rose to join the first and a smirk pulled at his lips. "You are attracted to this Sesshoumaru. That does not mean that I should simply disrobe and allow you full perusal of my form, no matter how strongly you may wish it."

Kagome sputtered in embarrassment for a moment before regaining her attitude. "And you apparently want to spank me of all things, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to stand here and let you." A smirk that rivaled his in foreboding spread across her face. "You'll have to catch me first," she said before turning and bolting.

Sesshoumaru watched her disappear in the forest, more than content to give her a head start. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. He loved the chase.


	9. Thoughts Move Faster Than Feet

Written for iy-fanfiction at Livejournal

Word Count: 849  
Prompt: relieved  
Genre: drama, romance, humor  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: slightly suggestive  
Summary: While running away from Sesshoumaru, Kagome questions her sanity.

Kagome was freaking out as she ran. What in the world was she thinking, running from the taiyoukai, let alone challenging him to catch her?! Was she insane? There was absolutely no way she could outrun him. She didn't have a chance in the world of masking her scent, finding a hiding place, and remaining completely silent. She was sure that her racing heart would give her location away in an instant.

In all honesty, she was surprised he hadn't caught her before she'd taken two steps, but that only told her that Sesshoumaru had decided to play along. So he was willingly chasing her through the forest, a predator pursuing his prey. No, not her best idea.

While she ran, her mind was moving just as quickly. He'd known all along about her quest to see him naked. He knew that she had purposely ruined his clothing to do so. He knew she was attracted to him. Yet, he didn't seem upset. He wasn't angry that a human desired him. He wasn't offended by her obviously brainless pursuit. Hell, he'd even allowed it to happen! He had to have known ahead of time that she'd tampered with that outfit, but he still put it on and just stood there as she used her power to make it fall to pieces around him. He even waited as she ogled him!

She had no idea what all of that meant, but just knowing that he probably wasn't going to kill her once he captured her was a relief. Still, the fact that he thought she would allow him to spank her as punishment for what she'd done riled her feminine sensibilities. Sure, the idea excited a naughty part of her mind that was screaming for her to lay herself across his lap and take what he had to give her. Yes, she wanted him, badly, but she had no intention of doing something so... intimate with him. Not if they weren't in a real relationship, and she didn't really think that was going to happen!

She was a good girl. Admittedly, she was sneaky, conniving, and relatively obsessed, but still a good girl. She was a virgin, had never even really been kissed. There was no way in hell that she would be spanked before she was kissed by a man!

Her legs ached, her lungs burned, and she could very acutely feel every single scratch and cut she'd suffered from the branches and bushes she'd run through. Kagome began to slow, no longer able to keep up her fast pace, and she extended her senses in the hopes of getting an idea of where her pursuer was, if he was closing in on her, but she felt nothing.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. What if he wasn't chasing her after all? What if she'd just run headlong into the woods with no attention paid to direction or landmarks and he wasn't behind her? How would she find her way back to the well? Could she even manage to walk back that far after all the exertion she'd just done? Her heart sped up as she panicked. What if something else found her? A demon could decide to make a meal of her. A bandit could kidnap her. She shuddered at the thought of what could happen if a bandit got a hold of her.

Deciding that the evil you know is better than the evil you don't, Kagome stopped running and stood hunched over, trying to catch her breath. She frantically scanned the area for the familiar feeling of his youki but again found nothing.

"Sesshoumaru?" she said weakly. "Are you out there?" When she received no response, she stood and tried to take in her surroundings, hoping to see something familiar. She sighed heavily when she recognized nothing. "Sesshoumaru?" she called out again, this time a little louder.

Arms slipped around her waist and Kagome let out an earsplitting scream, struggling in vain to free herself. She kicked and squirmed, screaming all the while, and after what seemed like an eternity, she was released. The miko fell to the ground and quickly turned to see who or what had grabbed her.

"Was it your intention to deafen this Sesshoumaru?" he asked while taking in the sight of her splayed on the ground. She had no idea just what she was showing him from that angle and he wasn't going to draw her attention to it. She'd gotten a free show, after all. Why shouldn't he?

Kagome's shoulders sagged with relief. "You could have said something!" she snapped at him. "How was I supposed to know it was you?"

"Was there another male you wished to have chase you?" he asked with a smirk. "If you are awaiting another suitor, then I will leave you to it."

When he turned to walk away, Kagome called out to stop him, scrambling to her feet. "Wait! You can't leave me. I have no idea where I am." She sighed heavily as he stopped and turned towards he again. "Wait... suitor?"


	10. Naked Good, Touching Bad?

Written for iy-fanfiction at Livejournal

Word Count: 845  
Prompt: wounded  
Genre: drama, romance, humor  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: slightly suggestive  
Summary: Sesshoumaru is confused by not only his behavior, but Kagome's values as well.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the realization of what he'd just said aloud. Did he really mean to call himself her suitor? He certainly hadn't thought about it before it came out of his mouth. He simply enjoyed playing with her. Their back and forth banter was amusing, stimulating even. Did he intend to take it any further than that? Perhaps the thrill of the chase had gotten to him. Pursuing her through the forest was exhilarating. That had to be it. The chase awoke the instinct to claim his prey once he caught her, nothing more.

Kagome stared at the taiyoukai in silence, her mind replaying his words over and over. Had he lost his mind? Surely he didn't mean it. She was human and he was a well-known human hater. Sure, he didn't always act like it. Hell, he had been flirting with her just before the chase, and the tone of his voice after he caught her made her want to melt like butter in a frying pan. The way his arms had wrapped around her... She had never expected him to actually touch her in such a way, even if he had just snuck his hand under her skirt to rub her ass not too long ago. The miko sighed and shook her head, thoroughly confused.

The sound of her sigh ripped Sesshoumaru from his thoughts and he studied her more closely, for the first time taking note of the many small injuries littered over her body. Scratches and cuts covered her bare arms and legs, tiny trails of blood catching his attention. He subtly inhaled, taking in the scent of her, hot and flushed, sweaty and bleeding, only to instantly regret it. She smelled delicious and the taiyoukai realized that he was in a very precarious situation. His beast paced inside his mind, giving orders he refused to even acknowledge, and he fought to drag his eyes off of her once more.

"You are injured," he said flatly.

"And sore. And exhausted," Kagome continued for him, confused by his sudden change in tone.

"Perhaps you should not have attempted to escape this Sesshoumaru. I would not have wounded you."

"Maybe not," Kagome snapped, "but you wanted to spank me! No man is touching me like that."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Ever?"

The miko grinned. "Not for a good long while. I'm no whore. I'm not easy and I insist on being in a relationship before I would ever do something like that."

The taiyoukai's other brow lifted to join the first. "Says the woman who was on a mission to see this Sesshoumaru in the nude. Intriguing."

"Huh?" Kagome asked intelligently.

"You have very conflicting views on intimacy."

The miko sighed. "You have no idea."


	11. The Long Walk Back

Word Count: 320  
Prompt: determined  
Genre: drama, romance, humor  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: slightly suggestive  
Summary: Sesshoumaru is impressed by Kagome's endurance.

Sesshoumaru studied the befuddling miko for a moment before deciding he would have to deal with his thoughts later. Night was beginning to fall and they were a great distance from the well. The taiyoukai had to admit, if only to himself, that the miko had surprising endurance. She had run much further than he had expected. Now, however, she looked as if she were about to pass out.

"Come, I will escort you back to the well so that you may return to your time."

Kagome sighed but nodded. "Which way?" she asked impatiently. All she wanted now was to slip into a hot bath, even though all those annoying little cuts and scrapes would probably burn like hell when she did.

Sesshoumaru held out one hand, pointing her in the right direction, and then watched as she stomped off. He couldn't help but wonder how much more energy she had in her. One eyebrow rose as his beast whispered that she could obviously handle not only a chase, but the fun after the capture as well, despite her humanity. The taiyoukai mentally scolded his instinctual half while considering just what he'd said. It was true. Most humans would have passed out cold by now, or at least have demanded a break. Kagome, however, was still trudging along even though her discomfort was obvious.

The miko grit her teeth to keep from whimpering in pain as she walked. She was determined to keep from showing Sesshoumaru weakness. He was a part of their pack now, an ally, and she would not have him think that she was a burden, that she couldn't take care of herself. Why that was suddenly so important, she didn't know, but it was. She'd certainly gotten tougher over time during her travels and she knew she could handle it, even if she did burst into tears the second she made it through the well.


	12. The Meaning of 'Professional'

Word Count: 477  
Prompt: manipulate  
Genre: drama, romance, humor  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: slightly suggestive  
Summary: Guilt causes Sesshoumaru to help Kagome back.

The taiyoukai followed along behind the miko, every now and then correcting her course. Once she was gone, he would have a lot of thinking to do. He needed to understand why he had been behaving as he had been lately. He never would have allowed her hijinks in the past, and yet he had. He allowed her sneaking and scheming, had even let her damage his clothing. Not only that. He'd then put it on to allow her plan to come to fruition. What was wrong with him?

He could see as Kagome's pain and exhaustion grew over time, a strange sensation blossoming in his chest. He'd never experienced guilt before, but it was easy enough to identify. It was his fault she'd run from him. Why he had assumed she would simply allow him to do something so intimate to her with no complaints, he didn't know. He knew she was honorable, despite her questionable wardrobe. Unable to continue on as they were, Sesshoumaru swept the miko into his arms, ignoring her squeal of surprise.

Kagome looked at him in shock as he held her bridal style, walking along as though nothing had changed, like he hadn't just scooped her up without warning. "Umm, Sesshoumaru? I can walk, you know."

He fought the urge to frown, displeased by her lack of appreciation. Here he was trying to help her, and she basically told him she hadn't wanted or needed his assistance at all. "You are in pain, pain that would only increase if you were to fall due to your exhaustion."

"Oh," Kagome murmured. "Well, thanks then, but I don't want you to think you have to. It was my own stupid fault to think I could run from a taiyoukai."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You knew from the beginning that you would be caught. It was I that allowed the chase to continue for so long."

"Hmph," Kagome huffed playfully. "Well then I guess this is completely your fault. Not only should you carry me back to the well. I think you should have to clean and bandage all my wounds and maybe even give me a massage. I am terribly sore and muscle cramps are especially painful."

"Do you think it wise to attempt to manipulate this Sesshoumaru?" he asked, his playful, almost flirty tone returning.

"That depends. Is it working?"

"You would allow this Sesshoumaru to touch you to massage your sore muscles, but object to an innocent spanking?"

"Innocent, my ass," Kagome bit out before bursting into laughter. "I really need to think before I speak, huh? Yes, a massage can be completely innocent. In my time you can pay someone to do it, a professional."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "In this time as well. She would be called a whore."

Kagome huffed again. "A masseuse. They're trained and everything. No happy endings!"


	13. Prowess Challenged

Word Count: 494  
Prompt: deranged  
Genre: drama, romance, humor  
Rating: R  
Warnings: suggestive  
Summary: Flirting ensues.

"Happy endings?" Sesshoumaru repeated.

Kagome laughed. "Although, I don't think I would complain too much if you did decide to give me a happy ending." Sure, she was playing a dangerous game but she felt safe in the knowledge that he didn't understand what she meant. She shouldn't have underestimated his intelligence.

"Is that so? So this Sesshoumaru may carry you, massage you, and bring you to orgasm, but a spanking would require a committed relationship? I was correct. You have very conflicting views on intimacy."

Kagome's cheeks flared a brilliant red and she turned her face away in embarrassment. "I was kidding," she muttered. "I didn't think you knew what that meant."

"It was not a difficult deduction. Does this mean you are withdrawing the invitation?" He knew he was doing it again, behaving oddly, flirting with this human girl, but he couldn't help it. It was fun, and he had so very little fun in his life. Being the Western Lord left little room for anything but seriousness. He had to maintain his emotionless facade. He had to stand tall, alone, to prove that he had no weakness. His life was nothing but mind-numbing politics interspersed with battles when someone was deranged enough to believe themselves his better. He stomped down those annoying little uprisings easily, ensuring that everyone feared him, but this little woman in his arms did not.

The miko smiled, enjoying the playful side of the demon Lord she hadn't even known existed. "You offering?"

"Perhaps, if you were not so exhausted," he teased. "Next time, I will have to end the chase sooner. I would be forced to be incredibly offended if you were to fall asleep while I pleasured you."

The miko's cheeks flushed a darker shade of red at his words, but she would not back down. If he thought he could embarrass her into submission, he was wrong. She knew far too much about sex, courtesy of her time, to fan herself and fake a fainting spell at a few racy words. "You're not very confident in your skills, are you? I mean, if you were good, I wouldn't think falling asleep would be possible."

Sesshoumaru growled softly at the insult, though he knew she said it in jest. What male would not be upset when a female challenged their sexual prowess? "If I were to pleasure you, miko, you may lose consciousness, but not from exhaustion."

"Ah, there's the arrogance I was expecting," Kagome replied with a laugh.

"It is not arrogance when it is true."

"Really? When's the last time you were with a woman? I just can't picture you dating."

"Dating?"

"Ummm, courting? Being in a relationship."

Sesshoumaru frowned, unwilling to answer her question. It had, indeed, been far too long. Sure, he could lie to her, but he was far too honorable for that. When he remained silent, Kagome grinned and allowed a yawn to escape her.

"That's what I thought."


	14. The Inevitable Confrontation

Word Count: 1045  
Prompt: standoff  
Genre: drama, romance, humor  
Rating: R  
Warnings: language  
Summary: Inuyasha shows up and doesn't like what he sees.

The pair fell silent as they continued on towards the well, Kagome drifting in and out of sleep while Sesshoumaru stewed about Kagome's comments on both his sexual prowess and how long it had been since he'd last been with a woman. It wasn't because he could not find a willing woman so much as because he could not find a worthy one. How he wished he had said that, but if he were to do so now, it would only alert the miko to the fact that he was still thinking about it, searching for a comeback.

He had greatly enjoyed their banter, but he was unsettled by how upset he was that Kagome believed him to be less than capable in the bedroom. He didn't know why it was bothering him so much. What did it matter what a lowly human thought of him? But she wasn't just any human. She was Kagome, the Shikon Miko, brimming with power without a sliver of fear. She was the only woman to not shrink back from him. She challenged him, teased him, and he enjoyed it immensely. She could not think poorly of him in any way. He simply couldn't stand it. Yet, he could not think of a single way to correct it either.

The well was close now and the taiyoukai was surprised to find himself disappointed. In moment he would no longer be holding her in his arms. She would jump into the well and disappear from his time for days and he realized that he would miss her. He shook his head to dislodge such a foolish thought. The time away from her would be used to nip whatever this was between them in the bud. It could not be allowed to continue, no matter how fun it was. He was the Lord of the Western Lands. He was not supposed to have fun. By the time she returned, he would once again be in full command of his faculties.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, blinking languidly, and her lips curved up slowly into a smile. "You're really carrying me. I thought I was dreaming."

The taiyoukai had to fight the desire to smile back at her, but while he was focused on preventing one atrocity, he committed another, leaning down to nuzzle her cheek with his. "It was not a dream," he said softly.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was... is a dream. No other explanation."

Sesshoumaru gave in and smirked. "We have almost reached the well. Will you have enough energy to travel through it?" He had no idea what was on the other side, though he assumed that it was still a well in the future, and he was somewhat concerned that she would not be able to climb back out once she jumped in.

"Yeah, I'll manage. There's a ladder in my time. Much easier than using vines."

Just as they broke out of the forest into the clearing housing the Bone Eater's Well, a familiar voice rang out. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha asked with a snarl. "Put her down this instant!" The hanyou quickly took in the pitiful state Kagome was in, his anger growing. He'd headed to the well, intending on traveling to the future to remind his miko of when she needed to return, and also ensure she would bring back more ramen, only to discover that she'd never gone through.

He could scent both Kagome and Sesshoumaru and sense that they had run into the forest, the miko being chased by the taiyoukai. Despite their alliance, Inuyasha still did not trust his elder half-brother, and had immediately assumed the worst. Just when he had extended his senses to search them out, they arrived, and he did not like the sight they made. In his opinion, Sesshoumaru had no reason to be carrying Kagome, ever.

Kagome sighed. She wasn't up to dealing with a stand-off between brothers. She was tired, sore, and confused as hell about Sesshoumaru's behavior. The miko had no desire to listen to Inuyasha yell or to watch him swing the Tetsusaiga about wildly. "Not now, Inuyasha," Kagome said with a groan. "You can put me down though, Sesshoumaru," she continued softly. "Thanks for the lift."

The taiyoukai found that he was even more reluctant than before to release her. Not only was he enjoying the physical contact, something that he usually denied himself, but holding her like he was obviously was getting on Inuyasha's nerves, and that was never a bad thing in his book. Still, she asked him to do so, so he would. Sesshoumaru carefully set Kagome on her feet, keeping his hands on her until he was certain she had her balance and would not crumple from exhaustion.

Inuyasha growled viciously, the way Kagome seemed perfectly comfortable with his half-brother serving to anger him further. "Now who's going to explain what the hell is going on here?"

Kagome shook her head and walked slowly towards the well, picking up her previously discarded bag. She groaned her discomfort at its weight but continued on. She knew she was walking funny, her knees and hips complaining while her calves threatened to cramp, but she ignored it, wanting nothing but to finally make it home. Sure, she'd had fun flirting with the dangerous taiyoukai but her body hadn't appreciate the extra workout.

The hanyou watched her make her way towards the well and shot Sesshoumaru a glare. "What the fuck did you do to her?"

The miko sighed and sat on the old, weathered wood of the well with a frown. "He didn't do anything to me. Stop acting like that. He's our ally now. He's on our side. We were just... I don't know... We went for a run."

Sesshoumaru smirked smugly at the hanyou, knowing where his mind was, what he suspected. "Perhaps you should return to your time, Miko," he said without removing his eyes from his younger half-brother. "This Sesshoumaru will explain."

Kagome looked surprised as she glanced from one brother to the other. She shrugged, too tired to care, and leaned back, allowing the magic of the well to catch her and carry her home, leaving Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha alone.


	15. Homecoming

Word Count: 369  
Prompt: Serene  
Genre: drama, romance, humor  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Kagome's mother is distressed by her daughter's appearance

Kagome sighed in relief as she closed the kitchen door behind her. Finally, she had made it home. The climb out of the well hadn't been easy, and the walk across the shrine had seemed like miles. All she wanted to do was sit down. Her bath would have to wait.

"Oh, gods, Kagome. What happened to you?" her mother exclaimed.

The miko sighed again, this time with mild annoyance. She hadn't thought about how her mother would react to her current state. If she had, she might have tried to fix herself up a bit before she went inside. "Nothing, Mama. I'm fine."

"You are not. You're bleeding, your clothes are torn, your hair is a mess. What in the world happened?"

Kagome smiled as she remembered the past hour. Sesshoumaru chasing her and then carrying her back to the well. He was so sweet, and such a flirt! She had no idea what had gotten into him, but then she didn't usually behave the way she had either.

"It's alright. They're just scratches. They look a lot worse than they are. I was," she paused, searching for an acceptable answer, because she had no intention of telling her mother that she'd just been chased down by a taiyoukai. That was not something she wanted to explain. "I was playing a game."

"What kind of game leaves you looking like that?" Her mother was obviously skeptical of her less than specific answer. She had always been able to tell when her daughter was hiding something from her.

The miko's smile widened, a peaceful look spreading over her face. "A fun one." Before her mother could demand more information, Kagome cut her off. "I'm going to go take a bath, Mama. I'll be fine, I promise."

Mrs. Higurashi frowned but allowed her daughter to limp past her. She would get her answers eventually, but at the moment she really didn't need them. Her daughter looked happy, and she didn't always when returning from the Feudal Era. She'd let this one slide for now.


	16. The Explanation

Word Count: 541  
Prompt: Multiply  
Genre: drama, romance, humor  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Language  
Summary: Sesshoumaru allows Inuyasha to think the worst.

"So, you wanna tell me what the fuck that was about?" Inuyasha growled, pissed that Kagome had simply left instead of answering his questions. Seeing Sesshoumaru carrying an obviously injured and exhausted Kagome was not something he could ignore. He needed to know what had occurred so he knew just how badly he needed to kick Sesshoumaru's ass.

"As the miko said," Sesshoumaru drawled lazily, "we simply went for a run."

"Why in the hell would you and Kagome go for a run? That's bullshit."

The taiyoukai smirked. "If she wished for you to know more, she would have told you."

"Hell, no! You told her you would explain, so explain already!"

"Perhaps if you paid more attention to the miko, she would not be coming to this Sesshoumaru for amusement." He allowed his tone to drip with suggestion, knowing that the hanyou would assume the worst. When the miko had walked to the well, she'd definitely looked as though she'd gotten a workout, and not the innocent kind, either. He figured, why not let Inuyasha think the worst? It would easily double or triple his level of enjoyment of this situation.

The hanyou would jump to conclusions and challenge him to a battle, and he did have quite a bit of energy to work off. His beast still stalked his mind, urging him to fight this possible competition for the miko, and though he had absolutely no interest in her in such a way, he simply couldn't, he wouldn't say no to a fight. Once he'd worked out a little aggression, it would be much easier to sit calmly and sift through his thoughts and actions in an attempt to figure out why he had called himself Kagome's suitor. When he knew the answer to that question, then he would be able to put a stop to his unusual behavior. He did not play. He did not flirt. He certainly did not court human women.

"You bastard! How dare you touch her?!" Inuyasha bellowed before running at his older half-brother, sword raised.

"Temper, temper," the taiyoukai taunted, drawing his own sword.

The battle was short and soon Inuyasha was unconscious at the bottom of a splintered tree trunk. Sesshoumaru made himself comfortable a short distance away to wait. He could not leave an ally, even if it was the obnoxious hanyou, alone and unprotected while in such a state. The miko would never forgive him if something were to happen to her friend.

Again, Sesshoumaru questioned his thoughts. Why should it matter to him what Kagome thought of his behavior? Still, it did. He mentally sighed, as he would never openly show his frustration, and began to run his interaction with the miko through his mind, minute by minute. How had she managed to wiggle her way into his thoughts so easily? How in the world had she dragged playfulness, of all things, out of him? He'd spent centuries training both his body and his mind until he was always in complete control, and yet with her he said and did things he would never have done otherwise. This was definitely a problem.


	17. Her Decision

Word Count: 290  
Prompt: Fighter  
Genre: drama, romance, humor  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Kagome decides playing with fire is bad.

Kagome had spent every free moment of her time trying to figure out Sesshoumaru's odd behavior and his suitor comment. She simply couldn't understand it. If he had known about her plotting to see him naked, why hadn't he stopped her? Why in the world had he flirted with her? He seemed just as surprised as she was when the word 'suitor' passed his lips, and Kagome decided it was all too much.

The way his voice affected her was dangerous. She enjoyed the flirting far too much. What she was doing wasn't safe in the least. She knew she was playing with fire, teasing the taiyoukai and, after a lot of thought, she decided she did not want to get burned. Things had to change. She had achieved her goal anyway. She'd seen Sesshoumaru in nothing but his fundoshi, so her quest was complete. Now things could go back to normal.

Kagome promised herself that when she returned to the Feudal Era, she would no longer flirt with the taiyoukai. She would treat him like the ally he was and nothing more. He wasn't even really a friend, and so she was determined to ignore him more often than not. It seemed her safest route. He would get the picture that whatever had transpired between them was over and everything would be as it was before she'd become obsessed with seeing what was hiding under his clothes.

She knew it would be a struggle, but she was strong willed and determined. She would fight against what seemed to be a natural attraction to Sesshoumaru. She would not take a single additional step in his direction, but instead back away completely. She could only hope he didn't take offense.


	18. Her Return

Word Count: 605  
Prompt: Gift  
Genre: drama, romance, humor  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Kagome lives up to her decision.

When Kagome climbed out of the well in the Feudal Era, she was surprised to find Sesshoumaru waiting for her instead of Inuyasha. She wondered how he had managed that, since the hanyou had been quite upset the last time she had seen him, making assumptions that weren't entirely incorrect. She still wished that she could have been around to see Sesshoumaru explain what he'd seen. It had to have been quite the story, if, in fact, he'd explained at all. It wouldn't surprise her in the least if he'd simply walked away.

This was her chance to set the tone for all future interactions, and so Kagome nodded at the taiyoukai and said a soft thank you, all without ever looking in his direction. She then began her trek back to the village. It wasn't as hard as she had expected it to be, but perhaps it was because he chose not to speak as well.

Sesshoumaru was thrown for a loop when Kagome did not greet him with a smile. He had gone there planning to explain to her that their flirtation had to come to an end, but it seemed as if she already knew that. It was a gift in disguise, because he had not wanted to hurt her. Even though he had decided that they could no longer play, he rather liked the miko and had been struggling for a way to tell her without upsetting her. He could not have simply declared that his association with a lowly human was something that could not continue. She might have cried.

The taiyoukai knew that he shouldn't care about her feelings, but that bit had been impossible to kill. He tried, reminding himself of her weakness as a human, of her lowly station, but nothing had worked. His beast considered her pack now and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't change that. Still, he would keep his distance. He could not be friendly with her, because it would only lead to more.

When they reached the village, Shippo launched himself at Kagome. The miko caught him in her arms and greeted him with the exuberance Sesshoumaru had expected to receive. Rin was next, followed by Inuyasha. The hanyou blushed as Kagome hugged him and tweaked an ear affectionately, before giving the taiyoukai a victorious look. He'd watched them approach, as if they weren't even walking together, which set his mind at ease. Whatever that had transpired between his miko and his half-brother was obviously over, as Kagome seemed to be ignoring him completely.

The miko said hello to Miroku and Jaken, before hugging both Sango and Kaede, and Sesshoumaru had to grit his teeth to hold back a snarl. Already, he didn't like this. He despised being ignored. He was the Lord of the West, damn it. He was supposed to be respected and feared. Though the miko had never feared him, she had always behaved respectfully, until she began her obsession with seeing him undressed, that was.

Now it was as if she had erased everything that had happened between them from her memory. He thought he had approved of her new behavior towards him, but seeing her being so affectionate with everyone else was nearly causing him to lose control. His beast demanded her attention, and though it went against everything he had decided, he wanted it too. He wanted her to look on him with longing once more. He wanted to hear the way her tone changed as she flirted with him. He wanted their witty, playful banter back. What in the world was wrong with him?


	19. Operation 'Look at Me'

**Genre: **Drama, Humor, Romance  
**Rating: PG  
Word Count: **249  
**Character(s): **Sesshoumaru, Kagome  
**Summary:** Sesshoumaru realizes he didn't want things to change between them after all.

He had to find a way to make her pay attention to him. He knew it was pathetic, to crave a human woman as he was, but he couldn't help it. He'd thought he wanted everything to end, no more playfulness and flirting, but now that he was living it, he realized he'd been wrong. It was only made worse by the fact that Kagome had been the one to change. He hadn't even gotten to tell her his decision. She'd simply gone cold on him.

He couldn't take it much longer, and so he devised a plan of his own. She had been so intent on seeing him undressed before. Now, he would use that against her in the hopes of catching her eye and renewing her interest in him.

Sesshoumaru collected a new haori, unwilling to involve Jaken in his plot, and stalked towards the miko who was currently expertly ignoring him. Without a word, he flipped his fluff off his shoulder and dropped it in her lap. Kagome looked up at him in surprise, just in time to watch his haori slip off his shoulders, exposing his bare, muscled chest and abdomen. The miko swallowed hard but turned away. She would not be tempted by the incredibly attractive taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru bit back a growl as he realized his plan had failed, and quickly covered himself once more. His moko-moko, however, he left in her lap. Perhaps that would be enough to keep her mind on him.


	20. A Team Effort

**Genre: **Drama, Humor, Romance  
**Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: **474  
**Character(s): **Sesshoumaru, Kagome  
**Summary:** Sesshoumaru gives catching Kagome's eye another shot.

After his first attempt at regaining her attention failed, Sesshoumaru spent a great deal of time considering his options. If he couldn't draw her in with his body, he didn't know how to proceed. That was what she'd been interested in to start with! Her pursuit to see him in the nude had been tireless, but now she had apparently decided she would no longer play with him, no longer flirt with him, and he couldn't stand it!

Finally a plan had developed in his mind. At first he dismissed the idea, unwilling to involve others in his scheming, as he had no intention of explaining himself to anyone, but as time went on and he could think of nothing else, Sesshoumaru gave in. If he could get her alone, maybe he could fix things. It was his only hope.

"You know your task?" the taiyoukai asked.

Jaken nodded so quickly he made himself dizzy. "Yes, my Lord!"

"Do not fail me," Sesshoumaru said, his tone threatening swift punishment if his servant were to let him down.

The kappa youkai swallowed hard. "Of course not, my Lord!"

Without another word, the taiyoukai walked away. His course led him through the village, where he informed Rin that he would be at the hot springs, making sure he spoke loud enough for the miko to overhear. Once he reached the spring, he undressed and lowered himself into the water. Unable to simply relax and wait, Sesshoumaru found himself counting the minutes until Jaken would begin his part of the plan.

A loud boom echoed through the forest, followed by the crash of a tree falling, and just moments later Jaken came rushing into their campsite. He headed right to the miko and repeated what he'd been told to say.

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru was attacked at the spring! He defeated his enemy but he is gravely wounded and needs your assistance!"

The miko was on her feet in an instant, along with everyone else. Kagome grabbed her supplies and took off. When the others went to follow, the kappa quickly informed them that Lord Sesshoumaru only wanted Kagome and that they should protect Rin, who had immediately burst into an impressive show of fake tears. It took quite a lot of convincing on Jaken's part to keep them in camp, but he eventually succeeded, with the help of Sango who sought to calm the situation as best she could.

Kagome slid to a stop at the edge of the hot spring and looked around in confusion. Sesshoumaru, who was supposedly seriously injured, was simply lounging in the steaming water. Thrilled that his plan had worked, that his co-conspirators had played their parts well enough to get her there, the taiyoukai gave the miko his best seductive smirk.

"Finally, we have a moment alone."


	21. To Demand Attention

**Genre: **Drama, Humor, Romance  
**Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: **250  
**Character(s): **Sesshoumaru, Kagome  
**Summary:** Thing don't go his way.

"What the heck?" Kagome asked, glancing around the hot spring once more, looking for signs of the battle she had been told occurred that was supposed to have seriously injured Sesshoumaru. Instead, all she found was the taiyoukai lounging in the water, gazing at her heatedly. "I thought you were hurt."

"Extreme measures were necessary," he purred at her. "Tell me, why are you avoiding this Sesshoumaru?"

The miko's eyes widened. "You tricked me just to whine? Do you have any idea how childish that is?!"

"That does not answer my question," he said flatly.

"Why? Because it was stupid, that's why. It was ridiculous of me to be so obsessed with seeing you naked, so I decided it was over. Why do you even care?" Without waiting for a response, Kagome turned to head back to camp.

Sesshoumaru was out of the spring and in front of her in an instant. "You will not ignore this Sesshoumaru. It is unacceptable."

The miko rolled her eyes and attempted to step around him, fighting down a blush while refusing to allow her eyes to drift lower than his chin. To do so would have been dangerous for her sanity. "Why does this matter so much, Sesshoumaru?"

"You will not ignore me," he hissed, growing more frustrated with the situation.

Kagome sighed. "You'd catch more flies with honey," she muttered before once again trying to pass him. This time he allowed it, a frown on his face. Once again he had failed.


	22. Temper Tantrum of a Taiyoukai

**Genre: **Drama, Humor, Romance  
**Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: **250  
**Character(s): **Sesshoumaru, Kagome  
**Summary:** At least he didn't throw himself on the ground kicking and screaming, though he certainly was close.

Sesshoumaru snarled in outrage as he found himself alone once again. How was she managing to resist him? She had wanted so badly to see him nude and now she wasn't tempted in the least? He hadn't caught even a whiff of her arousal during their confrontation, leaving the taiyoukai to question if she was even still attracted to him.

He couldn't stand being ignored, but this realization was worse. She wasn't ignoring him to torment him, but because she truly held no interest in him anymore! He still found his own behavior atrocious, craving a human female's attention as he did, but he was too far gone to care. He needed the old Kagome back, the one that played with him, flirted and baited him. Interacting with her had been so stimulating, so much fun, and the Lord of the Western Lands didn't have much fun in general.

His mind was a whirling mess of ideas as he searched for a way to regain her attention, to once again be in her favor. He dressed mechanically and headed back to camp, fighting to keep from out and out demanding that she explain herself. His anger was obvious and everyone made a point to keep their distance from the taiyoukai.

Kagome hid her smirk behind a book, biting her tongue to keep from laughing, all while masking her scent. This was just too much! Sesshoumaru was freaking out, all because she stopped flirting with him! Who would have thought?


	23. Questioning

Word Count: 765  
Prompt: Hidden  
Genre: drama, romance, humor  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Both miko and taiyoukai question their current situation.

It was quickly becoming difficult to hide her amusement. Sesshoumaru had been stomping around like a child who had been wrongly scolded. Did he not realize how he was behaving? She'd caught him staring at her more times than she could count and she wondered just what was going on in his head.

She'd stopped flirting with him for a reason. She knew it was foolish, perhaps even dangerous. She'd been so certain that he would approve, that he would be pleased that she no longer spoke to him so disrespectfully. Wouldn't he want her, a human woman, to keep her distance? She had expected him to return to his cool, detached self but instead, he was doing outlandish things in a bid for her attention. It just didn't make sense!

She didn't know what to do now. She truly missed teasing him, and she never could have predicted the way her pulse spiked when he flirted with her. Keeping him at arm's length was getting harder and harder. She ached to call him on his behavior, to taunt him about his desire for a human's attention. She wanted things to go back to the way they were before she went home. She'd enjoyed what had been developing between them, even if she had no idea what it was.

What, exactly, did he want from her? It was obvious he desired, and was on the verge of out and out demanding, her attention, but why? What was his goal, his end game? Was he hoping she would fall for him so he could crush her? Did he want them to be friends? Did he desire her in some way? There was a huge range to choose from, and without further information, Kagome was hesitant to go back to the way things were. She had definitely been developing a crush on him, not only because of his incredible body, but also because of the spark between them. They had such powerful chemistry that it frightened her.

How could she risk herself, her heart, and quite possibly her life without knowing? And so she kept her reactions to his pouting, to his bids to catch her eye, hidden. It was safer that way.

Sesshoumaru sat on the opposite side of their camp, trying not to glare at the woman who seemed intent on denying him what he desired. She was making him insane! How could she have made such a screeching turnaround in her behavior? He'd been convinced she wanted him, at the very least as a friend, but more likely as a lover. Her flirting, her attempts to see him unclothed, the heat in her eyes when she finally achieved her goal; all those things told him that. And yet here he sat, alone, ignored, with both sides of his mind screaming their displeasure.

He wanted her: her attention, her friendship, her playfulness, her flirtation. After a great deal of introspection, he knew why. He wanted her, truly wanted her, all of her; body and mind, heart and soul. She could have been his before she left. She hadn't flat out turned him down when he accidently referred to himself as her suitor. Now, though, she told him that it was stupid, that it was over, when in his mind it had hardly begun. She no longer seemed to be attracted to him at all! He would have to find a way to fix this.

Her last words to him, days ago, still echoed in his mind. 'You'd catch more flies with honey.' What did it mean? Was it a riddle? Was she the fly? Was it literal? Did she want him to bring her honey? Or was it more figurative? Was she saying that to gain her attention he would have to be sweet? It was beyond aggravating, trying to analyze such a strange and foreign phrase. Still, he had to do something.

Sesshoumaru looked up at her again, taking in her beauty, her exotic blue eyes, and her hair darker than the darkest night that reflected blue at times. She had the most tempting lips and the things that passed through them weren't too shabby either. He thought back to their conversation about massages, her comment about happy endings, and a smirk showed on his face. He would definitely be willing to prove himself, to demonstrate his skills in the bedroom. She'd teasingly questioned his prowess and he ached to show her how wrong she was. He could do nothing, however, until he found a way to make her want him once more.


	24. A Good Protector

**This was written for iyfic_contest on Lj's prompt: Watch your Back**  
**Summary:** Sesshoumaru tried to regain Kagome's attention any way he can think of.

Since he didn't really know what had attracted Kagome to him in the first place, besides his physique of course, Sesshoumaru wasn't sure where to start. Tempting her with his body hadn't worked, and so he decided he would have to simply try things until he succeeded.

It took just two days before their group was attacked for the shards the miko carried, this time by a goat demon. The creature was hideous, his face deformed and covered in random patches of fur. He had hooves instead of hands, and barely managed to walk upright. It was no wonder such a weak and poorly formed demon would want to acquire a shard of the Shikon.

The goat demon dove at Kagome's back as she ran, one hand clutching her bow while the other clung protectively to the little bottle of shards around her neck. Eager to prove himself, as if the miko was not already aware of his fighting prowess, Sesshoumaru shoved Inuyasha out of the way. He caught the attacker easily and waited until he was certain Kagome was watching before slicing the fool's throat.

He expected to see her gratitude shining in her eyes as she gazed upon him with awe. What he got, however, was her face tinting an unnatural shade of green before she lost her lunch at his feet. Apparently he had forgotten about Kagome's weak stomach. Making her vomit was definitely not the way to her heart.


	25. Competition

**This was written for iyfic_contest on Lj's prompt: Playing Favorites**  
**Summary:** Kagome decides to flirt with someone else.

The group was traveling, the girls chatting while they walked, when Kagome suddenly tensed. She let out a gasp and her hand wrapped around the little jar of shards she protected. Everyone was instantly on alert, as her actions meant she sensed a shard of the Shikon. They watched weapons in hand, as she stared off into the distance. After a moment, she let out a sigh of relief, just as Inuyasha began cursing up a storm. Knowing what that meant, Sango and Miroku relaxed, leaving only Sesshoumaru still on guard.

The taiyoukai watched as swirl of dust suddenly swept into the area and he mentally panicked when it came to a stop right in front of the miko he desired. In an instant, Sesshoumaru was at her side. Just because the others felt there was no threat did not mean he did and he fully intended to protect her if necessary. When the dust settled, its cause was revealed, a wolf demon that was currently holding Kagome's hands in a very familiar way.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, love," Kouga purred romantically. "It's been too long. The mutt taking good care of you?"

Kagome smiled brightly at the wolf prince. She could literally feel the tension in Sesshoumaru's aura and she couldn't help but wonder how he might react to a little competition. Well, she supposed she was about to find out. "I'm good, Kouga," the miko replied, leaning closer to the wolf demon. "And you? How's your pack doing?"

"I'm much better now and they're fine. They miss their pack sister, though. You ready to be my mate yet?"

The miko had to fight down laughter as Sesshoumaru snarled viciously. When Kouga looked around in confusion, Kagome tugged at his hands, redirecting his focus back onto her. "You know I can't until the jewel is finished." The taiyoukai snarled again and this time, the miko looked up at him. "Oh, how rude of me. Have you met Kouga? Kouga, this is Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands."

The wolf shrugged dismissively. "Yeah, whatever."

Kagome giggled and leaned closer to Kouga once more, allowing him to wrap his arm around her shoulders. "So, you've missed me?" she asked playfully, that tone being the one Sesshoumaru had been aching to hear from her once more. Too bad it was directed at another male. He was definitely displeased with this turn of events.

"It's been torture," Kouga replied flirtatiously. "I couldn't stand it for another minute."

"Well aren't you sweet," Kagome cooed, her eyes flickering towards Sesshoumaru for a second before returning her focus to Kouga. "It's nice to know someone cares." All her companions stayed silent, merely watching. They'd noticed the taiyoukai's attempts at gaining her attention and they understood what she was doing. Too bad Sesshoumaru had no idea it was an act for his benefit. He truly believed that his miko preferred the wolf to him, something he would have to rectify.


End file.
